We Found Love
by loveableturtle
Summary: They met at a Rihanna concert and their lives would never be the same
1. yellow diamonds in the light

**Okay so. This started off as a one-shot and then totally spiralled out of control. I've got three chapters written so far, but I'm not going to update it unless I feel like I get a great response and it's worth continuing. Plus the chapters are really long so they take a while to write.**

**I like it, to be honest. I was going to wait until I finished Geek Chic to post it, but I want to know if it's going to go down well before I write much more so I'm going to publish this first chapter and get some feedback. **

**Please review, because if I don't get many reviews I won't be continuing because I really need some feedback regarding the plot and where I could go with it :)**

**Thank you, love you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Ally Dawson sighed loudly as, yet again, the small digital wall clock in the kitchen reached 24:00 and there was no sign of her mother. Not surprising. Not at all. But still, Lester Dawson shook his head dejectedly, avoiding his daughter's gaze so that she wouldn't see the tears in his.

"I'm sorry, Ally-gator. I guess she missed Christmas again." He muttered, shuffling around the island to engulf her in a bear hug. She leant her head on his chest and sobbed silent tears into his shirt, wondering why they even bothered anymore. Every year they did this; sat around the counter in the kitchen until Christmas Day was officially over, waiting for the moment that Dianna Dawson would walk through that front door, all smiles and bearing gifts.

Or even without gifts. Ally didn't care, really. She just wanted her mom.

But it never happened. Every year, they reached midnight and there was still no sign of the woman. And every year, Ally would make a silent promise that it would be the last. That next year, she'd just go to bed. Finally break the ever-ending cycle that only succeeded in causing them pain. But every year she would break that promise, because her dad would never make a promise like that, not even to himself, and she would never leave him alone with his heartbreak on Christmas. She was all he had left; she would never, ever make him feel like she was abandoning him as well.

"Ally, are you okay? Do you want to go to bed?" he asked, pulling away and searching her face. She shrugged. It didn't matter to her; sleeping wouldn't erase the pain, or the anger, or the constant 'why?' running through her mind.

"I don't mind. I'm not tired. We should open our presents; Christmas day is over and we haven't touched them." She pointed out. He rubbed his face and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed and led her into the lounge. He took a seat on the couch while Ally sat cross-legged on the floor, the same way they had sat every year of Ally's life for the present-opening ceremony. Only, for the past eight years, there'd been someone missing from the other side of the couch, and for the past seven there'd been a certain excited buzz missing from the atmosphere.

Opening Christmas presents had become a chore in the Dawson household. No longer something they looked forward to. But not something they dreaded. Just another thing that had to be done, but they would never enjoy it, not really. They appreciated the gifts, of course. But opening presents is something supposed to be done as a family. A _whole _family.

You see, ten years and six months ago, Dianna Dawson was finally offered the recording contract that she'd been dreaming of all her life, and it seemed like things couldn't get any better for her and her family. Then, nine years and seven months ago she had released her first single, _Dreaming of Something You, _which shot straight to the top of the charts and launched her into stardom, earning thousands and things _were _even better. Nine years and one month, her first album, _Dreams and Clouds, _became an international success and launched her into _super_stardom, but by now she was always busy, hardly at home, and there was something significantly _wrong _in the Dawson years and four months ago, she had set off on her first world tour, leaving behind her family and friends, leaving behind a hold the size of Jupiter in the large house the family had bought after the success of her first single. And eight years ago exactly, she had, for the first time ever, missed Christmas. Something, as an unspoken rule in the Dawson home, you _never _did.

And neither her husband nor her daughter had seen her since.

Well, that's not strictly true. They had _seen _her; on TV, album covers in the stores, face plastered all over commercials, and even in person a couple times at the concerts they had attended every few months as an unacknowledged show of support for the woman who had so callously thrown them aside when offered a better deal.

And Ally knew that was what happened. Lester, she worried, still deluded himself into thinking she was just busy, that she'd be back some day. That she was still monogamous. That she still _loved _them. But Ally knew better. She knew that Dianna probably didn't spare a thought for the man and child she was supposed to love all her life. And she knew, from the stories and photos in all the tabloids and newspapers, that the woman _certainly _wasn't faithful to her father. But if denial helped her dad deal with the heartbreak, she wasn't about to ruin it for him.

She knew, though, that Dianna was never coming back. But still, every year, she waited for her. Because despite everything she knew, on the inside she was still a little girl who missed her mom.

That year she received a few books and movies from random family members, (none, coincidentally, from anyone on her mother's side of the family), some clothes and beauty products from her friends, a necklace from her boyfriend and from her father some money for driving lessons and two tickets to the Rihanna concert next month.

Her breath hitched when she read the label on this present. Her father was a truly terrible present-wrapper, which was why she usually ended up wrapping all the presents for other people. But he always wrapped hers personally. He'd put the money and the tickets together and hastily taped a label on the side.

**To: Ally-Gator**

**Love: Mom and Dad x**

That he still signed it from Dianna as well after all these years made Ally angry, no, _furious. _Not at him, at her. For leaving, and for being there in the first place. For making him love her so much that he still waited for her every Christmas after _ten fucking years._

"I have to go, dad." She got to her feet, stumbling slightly, and stormed out of the room. Lester sighed, but didn't try to follow her. This happened every year. She'd open her present from him and then re-read the label, sit there in silence for a minute or so and then suddenly get up and storm off. Sometimes she'd run to her room, sometimes go out to the garden, sometimes she'd even leave the house and walk around the block once or twice. He knew why; he knew exactly how much it got to her to see that small word on the label.

But he couldn't bring himself not to write it.

…

It wasn't until New Years that Ally realised the significance of the concert tickets. She hadn't questioned her father, just thanked him profusely, (the day after, obviously, once she had cooled down and choked out an apology for her behaviour), but she'd been immensely confused. She liked Rihanna, but not really enough to go to a concert. She hoped she hadn't accidentally given her father the impression that she was a huge fan and wanted the tickets, but then again, she would rather he thought that than knew she didn't really like her present all that much.

But then came New Year's Eve and she was with her best friend Trish , Trish's boyfriend Dez and _her_ boyfriend Dallas at Cassidy Johnson's house for the party that she hosted every year to celebrate that she found out the real reason behind the gift.

"Oh, Dallas, I forgot to ask. Dad got me tickets to Rihanna for Christmas on the twentieth; you wanna go?" she asked him between kisses. They'd snuck outside fifteen minutes ago when Dallas started complaining of a headache and had been sharing slightly heated kisses ever since. He frowned, thinking, then shook his head, looking apologetic.

"I can't, Ally. I'm going to see Dianna D with Trish and Dez, remember? We invited you, but you didn't want to…." He looked concerned at the look of shock on her face as it hit her.

Of _course. _Nobody knew that 'Dianna D' (as she now went by) was Ally's mother. When asked, Ally just said she left when she was little and most people, even her best friends and boyfriend, didn't pry. So when they had invited her to the concert, she had no right to be angry at them for the insensitivity. But she'd still been pissed, though she knew they hadn't really done anything wrong. So she blamed her anger at the suggestion on a deep-rooted hatred for Dianna D and her music, and her friends had seemed to buy it.

But then, of _course, _she'd told her father all about it, and of _course, _he had only gone and searched for concerts on the same night. She almost started sobbing at the hidden message; it was like he was giving her his blessing to move on. Telling her to stick it to the woman. Ally had stopped going to her mother's concerts about two years previously, but her father still went to any one that he could. And Ally always stayed home on those nights, waiting for him to get in so that she could comfort him when he came home in tears.

But this time, he was telling her to go out. Go to another concert.

Stop letting her mother ruin her life.

But the whole epiphany/moment of clarity was soured slightly by the knowledge that, no matter where Ally was, her father would still be at the Dianna D concert. Still be watching his wife (Dianna hadn't even contacted them for a divorce; almost as if she'd _forgotten _her husband) as she went on with her new, glamorous life without him.

"Right, sorry, I forgot. Don't worry about it. I'll go on my own." She sighed. Dallas frowned.

"I still don't get why you hate Dianna D so much."

"I just do. Can you let it go please?" she snapped, harsher than she intended. Dallas looked hurt, pushing her away when she tried to kiss him again.

"Right, sorry. I forgot that the mention of her name is enough to send you into super-bitch mode." He hissed. She winced, and then took a deep breath.

"Sorry, baby. I just…I can't explain it. I just never liked her, and I never will. I'm sick of people asking me why. It's like she's some kind of God. Even Dianna D can't be loved by _everyone._"

"I know. Sorry, Als. I shouldn't keep asking. Look, go to your Rihanna concert, have fun, okay? I wish I could go, but you know how long I saved up for this ticket, and it's non-refundable…"

"I know, Dal, don't be stupid. I'd never ask you to change your plans for me." She reassured him, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay. Thank you." He kissed her again and they stayed like this for another half an hour or so before Trish and Dez found them and they all decided to go home. The party was lame anyway.

When she got home, she found her dad in the lounge, watching some documentary about fish or dogs. She didn't really pay attention.

"Hey, dad."

"Hi, sweetie. How was the party?" he asked, pausing the TV for a moment. She shrugged.

"Okay. Kind of lame, but I was with Dallas and Trish and Dez so it didn't completely suck. Actually, I invited Dallas to go see Rihanna with me." She said nonchalantly. Lester's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but his expression remained neutral.

"And?"

"He's busy."

"Ah. Are you going to go anyway?" he asked, and they both stayed silent for a moment. He wanted her to say yes, she knew. But she also knew that he would be a little hurt if she did. It would be, to him, yet another sign of her moving on from her mother while he was still in the same place he had been that first Christmas. Eventually she let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Yes. Yeah, I'm going." She nodded, as if to emphasize her point. He smiled.

"Good."

"Yeah, good. I'm going to bed, dad. See you in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"Probably not, Ally-gator. I picked up an early shift at work. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, dad. But you should cut back; you work too much lately."

"Well, it's not like I have a lot else to do."

Ally sighed. Some people turned to alcohol or drugs when they lost someone. Not Lester Dawson. No, he became addicted to work, instead.

…

January passed slowly, in a blur of school-homework-weekend, until the twentieth finally rolled around. Strangely enough, Ally found herself incredibly nervous, and her stomach was doing somersaults as her dad pulled up outside the arena. He glanced back at her and smiled.

"You gonna be alright, sweetie?" he asked, concerned, but not willing to offer to go with her. He wouldn't miss Dianna's concert, not for anything. Knowing this full well, she nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, daddy. I'll be fine." And with that she climbed out of the car and nervously made her way into the building.

This was the first concert Ally had been to since she stopped going to Dianna's, but as soon as she stepped inside she got caught up in the all-too-familiar crowds and sense of excitement and anticipation.

She was waiting with everyone else, but standing slightly apart from the masses, careful not to lose her place in line. A few people shot her funny looks, which was fair enough; it was rather unusual to go to a concert alone. But, she reminded herself, it's not like she was actually there for the _concert, _so what did it matter?

"Oh my Gosh, no way! Sydney? Is that you?" her head snapped up at the loud voice from in front of her, curious as to who this guy was referring to with his rather over-enthusiastic greeting. She was quite surprised, of course, when her gaze met someone else's and she realised that this guy was talking to _her. _"I don't believe it! And to run into you _here, _of all places!" he grinned ecstatically and she found herself glancing from side to side, to make sure she wasn't mistaken; but no, there was no doubt about it. This guy was definitely talking to her.

She was even further convinced of this when they guy stepped closer to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. It was then that she noticed he smelled good. Like, really good. There was a slight hint of cologne, but a much stronger scent of saltwater and grass and something that she could only describe as _blond. _No joke, the guy smelled _blond. _

Looking up at him in surprise, she couldn't help but notice that he was pretty damn hot, too. And the bleach blonde mop on top of his head explained the smell. Well, as much as anything can explain how someone can smell like a hair colour…

"Um, I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong person." She muttered quietly, trying to subtly wriggle out of his embrace. He just shook his head and held tighter. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've got the right one." He retorted, and she opened her mouth to sternly send him packing, but then his mouth was by her ear. "Just play along, yeah? You looked lonely and there's a couple skeeve's back there eyeballing you, and I figured they wouldn't try anything if I was with you."

She glanced over in the direction he pointed and saw that he was right. Only, it was less 'a couple' and more like 'a group'. There were about seven of them, piercings and tattoos galore, and they were all staring right at her. She felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards this random stranger, and beamed up at him.

"Oh, yes, of course! You're Danny, right?" she said the first name that popped into her head, and he nodded enthusiastically, putting on a show. She had to fight laughter as they continued their conversation, catching up and sharing memories about a camp they'd never been to, laughing and eye-rolling about people they'd never met, and just, for a little while, pretending to be two people that didn't exist.

It was twenty-five minutes later that the doors were finally opened and people started pouring into the arena. They were both standing and, feeling a rush of courage completely alien to her, she linked hands with the stranger and tugged him forwards and the two of them pushed and shoved their way to the very front, grinning maniacally at each other and ignoring the shouts and curses directed at them.

"So, _Sydney…_are you looking forward to the concert?" he asked, smiling. She suddenly found herself feeling nervous again; previously their conversation had been complete and utter nonsense, and that was easy. But now they were veering off-course, into actual real conversation, which scared her. Still, she smiled and answered him honestly.

"Nope, not at all." She shrugged. He looked surprised, and then confused.

"Right. Okay. Um…are you joking or…?" he asked, frowning. She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm genuinely not looking forward to it. I mean, I don't really care. I don't like Rihanna that much, to be honest." She explained. He just looked even more confused.

"Okay, so…are you here to pull?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you here to pull?"

"Pull what?"

"You know…guys?"

"Um…is that an innuendo?" she looked suspicious, stepping away from him slightly. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean…are you here to pick up guys?" he rephrased his question and she seemed to understand him this time, because her eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, no, not at all!" she assured him, relaxing and stepping closer to him again. There was a sudden surge from behind them and suddenly everyone was pressed a little tighter together and the lights dimmed a little.

"Oh, I think the place is almost full. The opening act should be on in a minute." He said coolly, smiling. She just nodded, trying desperately to control her racing heart as the sudden movement of the crowd forced the two of them closer together. Sure, the guy was attractive, but really. She had a boyfriend; now was not the time to get all sweaty over a guy whose name she didn't know. Unless it really was Danny. She'd be majorly impressed with herself if it was.

They chatted a little more, until the noise of the crowd got too loud, and danced along with everyone else to the opening act that most people seemed to recognise but her. Then, finally, Rihanna came on. And suddenly Ally found herself incredibly glad to be there.

And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that 'Danny' had grabbed her hand and didn't let go throughout the whole concert.

…

"Wow. That was…"

"Amazing!" Ally finished his sentence, grinning, and he glanced over, eyebrows raised.

"I thought you didn't like Rihanna?"

"I don't. But I knew most of the songs, and…I don't know, it's the atmosphere, mostly. I've missed it. I haven't been to a concert for a long time." She shrugged and he looked surprised.

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, I used to go all the time, but eventually I got sick of it and stopped." She looked a little sad and he patted her shoulder.

"How could you get bored? You just said you love the atmosphere…" he pressed, and she froze up. She'd momentarily forgotten that she was talking to someone who didn't know her full story, but now that she remembered she clammed up.

"It's a long story. Can we talk about something else please?" she met his gaze, eyes pleading, and he nodded, though she could tell he was dying to ask more questions.

"Sure, anything. How are you getting home?" he asked.

"My dad's picking me up in about…twenty minutes." She sighed, glancing at her watch and realising she still had so long to wait.

"Okay then. Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit down." He gestured towards a low wall a few metres away and she nodded, following him over there.

"Don't you have to go?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I've got my car, and my parents aren't expecting me. I told them I might be late. Besides, it's gonna be hell getting out with all these cars. What's twenty minutes on top of the hour it'll take just to get out of the parking lot?" he shrugged. She frowned.

"Well, where do you live? If you're nearby, I'm sure my dad can give you a lift and you could just come pick your car up tomorrow?" she offered. He narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion.

"Is this just a ploy to get my address so you can stalk me?" he asked. She threw her head back and roared with laughter, shaking her head vehemently.

"Of course not! I'm a good girl, honest!"

"Hmm…okay. If you're sure you're not going to stalk me…I understand that I'm pretty hot and all, but…"

"Oh shut up, cocky, before I retract my offer." She rolled her eyes, making him chuckle.

"Okay. I live about fifteen minutes away, on Whitehaven Lane, near the mall…" he described and she nodded, smiling.

"I know the place! It's only a couple minutes out of the way, I'm sure my dad won't mind at all. I live about twenty minutes away from there, near the beach."

"That's cool, thank you. I'd really appreciate it if your dad doesn't mind…"

"He won't, not at all. Especially if I tell him about how you saved me from a group of creeps." She pointed out. He chuckled.

"True. I'm a bit of a hero, aren't I?" he joked. She nodded, meeting his gaze, and suddenly the jokey mood was gone and they just stayed there, looking into each other's eyes for what felt like seconds but must have been much longer because suddenly they heard a loud honk and jumped. Ally would have fallen backwards off the wall if it wasn't for Danny's hand on her back, helping her to regain her balance. She glared at the car that had pulled up in front of them, about to yell at the jerk, but she recognised it as her dad's car and grinned, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him towards the car.

"Hey, dad!" she greeted him brightly as she yanked open the passenger side door. He smiled in greeting, before looking bemusedly at the boy stood behind her, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"Hey, sweetie. Who's this?" he asked, nodding at Danny. She smiled.

"This is my friend, Danny. He lives on Whitehaven road, and his car is in the parking lot. I said you'd probably give him a lift, so that he doesn't have to wait forever to get out, and he can pick up his car tomorrow…is that okay?" she asked. Lester nodded, smiling, albeit a little warily.

"Sure, I guess I can do that."

"Great, thanks Daddy!" she leant over to kiss his cheek and then shut the passenger door. She clambered into the backseat and Danny followed her.

"Thank you, um…"

"Lester."

"Right, thanks Lester." He smiled gratefully at Ally's father as he buckled his seatbelt. Ally grinned at him.

"So, Danny, are you-" she stopped as he burst out laughing, shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

"I totally forgot! My name's not Danny, Sydney." He informed her. Her jaw dropped as she realised that she'd forgotten too.

"Oh, yeah. And mine isn't Sydney." She added. They both laughed loudly, and Lester watched them quizzically in the rear view mirror.

"Why does he think your name is Sydney, Ally?" her father asked.

"Long story, dad." She replied, smiling at him. "Anyway, yeah. I'm Ally Dawson. You?"

"Austin. Austin Moon."

"Hmm…Austin suits you more than Danny." She noted. He laughed.

"And Ally suits you much more than Sydney. I never liked the name Sydney. I actually dislike any names that are the same as places. Like, why name your kid after a place? Especially if they've never been there. It's cool, I suppose, if that's where they were conceived or born or whatever, but…" he trailed off, puzzled by Ally's sudden uncontrollable laughter. "What?"

"Oh, Austin. _Your _name is a place!" she told him. He looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you idiot! Austin, Texas. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, shit. I never realised…That doesn't count though."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a name first."

"How could you possibly know that?" she scoffed. He shrugged.

"Just do. But, anyway, regardless, Sydney is a stupid name." he insisted. Ally nodded, agreeing, although to be honest she didn't really have an opinion. It was just a name, after all. They talked some more about names, and what names were stupid and what names were cool, until they found the car slowing down and Lester turned around to talk to them.

"We're here, Dan-Austin. Which one is yours?" he asked. Austin looked out the window and smiled.

"I live on that one on the end of the road. If you just pull up here, I'll walk the rest of the way. It's difficult to turn around when you go right down there." He said. Lester nodded and pulled onto the side of the road. Austin thanked him again and jumped out, surprised when Ally muttered something to her dad and jumped out behind him.

"I'll walk with you."

"I don't know if that's safe, Ally…you'll have to walk back alone." He frowned. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, my dad will be able to see me and no doubt you'll watch me from the door anyway. I'm walking you." She said stubbornly and he sighed, nodding, and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go, then." He smiled and they began strolling slowly down the street towards his house. "So, Ally. Is there any chance I could have your number?" he asked after a minute or so of comfortable silence. She smiled, relieved, and nodded.

"Yes, of course. I thought you'd never ask." She laughed, and held out her hand for his phone. He handed it over gladly, and watched as she typed in the number, stored it under the name 'Sydney ;)' and passed it back. He chuckled.

"Great. Now I'm never going to remember to call you Ally." He joked. She chuckled.

"You will. You'll see the name, and it'll make you think 'what a stupid name. Why would I get the number of someone with such a stupid name?' and then you'll remember." She explained. He nodded.

"I guess. I'll text you, then."

"Yeah, you do that." She smiled, a little sad to see that they'd already reached the little gate at the end of his garden. He noticed the spark of disappointment and smiled, glad that she felt the same as him.

"I'll see you again, Ally." He said seriously. She smiled, nodding.

"Definitely."

They stood there for a moment or two, not quite sure what to say, neither of them wanting to be the first to say goodbye. Then, completely out of nowhere, Austin leant down and kissed her quickly on the lips. She gasped, hand flying up to cover her mouth. He took that as a good sign and turned to jump over the gate and speed-walk down the path, reaching the front door and opening it, turning to wave enthusiastically. She smiled a little, but she was still reeling. _He'd kissed her. _Slowly, her shocked expression morphed into a wide smile and she waved back, before setting off back in the direction of the car. When she was about halfway there, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out quickly, hoping it was Austin.

**Have fun tonight baby? X**

She frowned, a little confused by the message and the nickname, before taking in the sender and freezing.

_**Dallas :)**_

Feeling numb with shock at the fact that, not only had she been kissed by another guy, but she had actually _forgotten _she had a boyfriend, she forced herself to keep going, opening the passenger door and jumping in, refusing to look at her dad whom, she knew, had seen the whole exchange.

"Ally…"

"I know."

"He kissed you."

"I know."

"What about Dallas?"

"I don't know."

Realising that that was all he was going to get out of her, Lester sighed and shook his head at his daughter, before pulling away from the sidewalk, turning the car around, and driving them home.

**So, yeah, review if you want more! :)**

**Song of this chapter is: **The Time of Our Lives, **by Miley Cyrus **


	2. now we're standing side by side

***Sorry guys, things totally screwed up and I accidentally deleted Chapter 2, and then I tried to re-upload it and apparently I uploaded Chapter 10 of Geek Chic. So, yeah, I'm sorry, messed up a tad there. My bad. Anyway, sorry you've already read this one. Blame FF. It screwed up all my summaries and made me cry until I realised it was only on my login account, not on the public viewing. I think. I think I need to go to bed.* **

**Wow. So, it's only been like a month. And that is the longest I've ever made you guys wait for a chapter update (Except for Geek Chic but that's different) but I did warn you so don't be too mad!**

**I finally finished writing Geek Chic, so I finished up the second chapter of this. I actually had four written but I didn't like the direction it was taking so I deleted three and four and re-did two. This is the outcome. **

**The reason for this sudden rush of writing is my unfortunate accident involving a very normal, completely average jump up to throw a basketball going terribly awry and landing me in A&E. Only I could doo that. But yeah, I had my very first X-ray which was very cool ( I HAVE SEEN ALL THE BONES IN MY FOOT ISNT THAT COOL? ) I found out that it wasn't broken but it's badly sprained and I couldn't walk, so therefore couldn't go to school, and my day off has given me chance to get to writing which I haven't done since the summer.**

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the first chapter! 28 reviews and a ridiculous amount of follows for a single chapter, so thank you! I'm touched!**

**I hope this is worth the wait and lives up to the first :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Ally collapsed into bed as soon as she got into her bedroom, all the dancing and singing she'd done finally catching up with her as she suddenly felt exhausted. She fell asleep almost instantly, but slept fitfully. She felt incredibly guilty about the way she'd forgotten Dallas, and that showed in her dreams. But she also couldn't find it in her to regret the kiss, or to wish she hadn't met Austin. This also showed through.

When she woke the next morning the first thing she did was grab her phone, hoping for a text from Austin. Grinning as she saw a message from an unknown number, she unlocked the phone and opened it.

**Morning, Sydney. Sleep well? ;)**

Even the simple message was enough to make her heart flutter, and she puzzled over a suitable reply. In the end she settled for:

**Great, thanks. How about you, Danny? **

They carried on like this, texting back and forth, for almost two weeks before finally arranging to meet up.

**Ally! How about a coffee? Xxx**

**Sounds great. When&Where? Xxx**

**Full Beanz, twenty minutes? Xxx**

**Perfect. See you then! Xxx**

She grinned as she put down the phone, motionless for a moment as she imagined different scenarios in her head. Then she remembered what he'd said; twenty minutes.

_Shit_.

She jumped up and ran for the bathroom, passing her father on the way.

"Hey! Ally!" he complained when she slammed the door shut.

"Sorry, dad, I have somewhere I need to be." She called, stripping off quickly and jumping in the shower.

She glanced at her watch once she was ready, impressed with herself. She actually looked pretty presentable, and with two minutes to spare. Shoving her phone and purse into her jacket pockets, she hurried downstairs, shouted a goodbye to her dad, and left the house.

The café he'd chosen was about five minutes walking distance away, and she felt slightly bad that she would be late but, then again, it was only a couple minutes. He would hardly be angry.

When she arrived she felt slightly breathless and a little embarrassed to admit that her heart was beating erratically. She shook her head, silently screaming at herself to get a grip. She had a boyfriend. And Austin wasn't someone she wanted to mess with. She knew she had to tell him about Dallas…it was just working out how to tell him without him being angry.

When she walked in she spotted him instantly: that shaggy mop of blonde hair was impossible to miss. He had his back to her and was drumming his fingers on the table. She smiled, walking up behind him slowly.

"Boo!" she shouted, grabbing his shoulders, making him jump. Unfortunately, he had a mug of hot coffee in his hands, and he yelped and jumped to his feet as it splashed all over his lap. Ally gasped, feeling terrible.

"Oh my God, Austin, I'm so sorry!" she apologised profusely, grabbing a couple napkins from the table he was sat at and awkwardly attempting to help him clean himself up without actually touching his crotch. He grimaced, but smiled at her.

"Don't sweat it, Ally. I'll survive. I might not be able to have kids anymore, though." He sighed, looking forlorn. She laughed, slapping his arm.

"Oh, don't be silly, it was only a bit of coffee." She rolled her eyes. He chuckled, pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

"Come on, I'm fine. You want a drink?" he asked, taking a seat himself. She nodded, and then frowned.

"Don't you want to change?"

"I'll be okay. It would be rude to leave, you only just got here."

It's my fault, though." She pointed out. "And I don't mind.

He frowned, looking down at his shorts. "Really?"

"Yeah, go on…"

"Okay then. I'll go change. You coming?" he asked, getting to his feet and holding out a hand. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Can I trust you?"

"Huh?"

"This isn't some ploy to get me into your car so you can kidnap me and drive us to Australia, is it?" she elaborated. His eyes widened and he watched her, slightly bemused.

"Well, firstly, you can't drive to Australia. And secondly, no, it's just a ploy to get you into my car so I can take you to my house and have my way with you." He shrugged nonchalantly. She smiled in relief, and then seemed to realise what he'd said.

"Wait, what?"

"Joke, Ally. Calm down. You can stay here if you like, but I could be a while."

She thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Cool. My place is only a couple minutes down the road, and don't worry, my mom is home." He informed her. She laughed.

"I wasn't worried. I trust you, for some reason." She told him honestly. He grinned.

"Good."

She followed him to his car, a vintage red convertible, and got in the passenger side while he jumped over the door into the driver's seat. She eyeballed him, unimpressed.

"Was that supposed to be impressive?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well, was it impressive?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Then no." he smiled. She giggled, shaking her head disbelievingly, as he started the engine.

"So…" she started, feeling a little awkward. He looked at her.

"So what?"

"This is a nice car." She commented, in want of something to say.

"Thanks. It's my dad's, but it's promised to me as soon as I graduate high school." He beamed.

"Your dad sounds nice." She sighed. He laughed, nodding.

"He is, I'm lucky. My parents are cool, but embarrassing. They own a _mattress_ company. And they hold hands a lot." He said, cringing a little. She sighed.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're lucky you have parents like that." She told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologised, biting his lip. He realised he'd said something wrong.

"Oh, don't be. It's just…my mom…it's a little different, I guess. I don't see her anymore. But my dad is still in love with her." She sighed, sad. He glanced at her sympathetically.

"Why don't you see her? What happened?"

"She abandoned us when I was nine, and she hasn't been back since. We haven't seen or heard from her for eight years. No phone calls, emails, nothing."

"Why did she leave?" he asked softly. She froze, taken aback. Nobody had ever asked her this before. In the past, when someone had asked about her mom, all she'd had to say was that she left and people clammed up; not wanting to make things uncomfortable. She usually got an apology, and a sudden change in subject.

That was why she was so taken aback by Austin's follow-up question. But, for some reason, she felt like she wanted to tell him. Maybe it was down to the fact that, of everybody in her life, nobody had ever asked and she was desperate to get it off her chest.

Or maybe there was just something about Austin that made her want to talk.

Whatever it was, she found herself answering his question.

"Have you heard of Dianna D?" she asked. He looked surprised by the question, but obviously assumed that she had changed the subject and went along with it.

"Of course! Who hasn't? She's, like, the most famous solo artist on the planet! Why?" he was a little overenthusiastic, and he knew she picked up on it. She smiled darkly.

"Yeah. Well. The 'D' stands for Dawson." She muttered, worried about what his reaction would be. The car swerved to the right slightly, but other than that he seemed calm.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. The most famous solo artist on the planet is my mother."

"Well shit. That's unfortunate."

…

They pulled up outside Austin's house just after Ally's big confession, and without further comment, Austin got out of the car and waited for Ally to do the same. She walked around the car to stand by his side and he put an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks. It feels good to finally tell someone." She sighed, relieved. He raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, so…no-one else knows?" he asked, surprised. She shook her head.

"We moved to Miami as soon as she started making big money, but it was all kept under wraps because her management knew the paparazzi would be all over us soon enough if they knew where we lived. We weren't really the most social family, and she was too busy to be home a lot. So then when she eventually left for good, nobody really knew she was even here. I'm sure some people must have seen her around, but obviously no-one's made the connection. Well, obviously there must be some people, but…it's not public knowledge." She explained. He sighed a little shakily.

"But, surely…hasn't anyone ever asked you about your mom?"

"Well, yeah, but once I tell them that she left when I was nine, people tend to stop asking about her. Except you."

"Whoa. So, not even your best friends know?"

"Nope. Trish has no clue, or Dez, or even Dallas." She admitted. He nodded, pretending to know who they were, as he opened the front door. His mouth opened as if to ask more questions, but was interrupted by a woman's voice shouting from inside the house.

"Austin Monica Moon, if you've come back to tell me you've done something to your father's car, so help me God I'll-oh, hello!" the woman-Austin's mom, most likely-stopped and her eyes widened as she walked out of what looked like a lounge and noticed Ally stood a little uncomfortably behind Austin.

"Um…Hi." Ally greeted her shyly.

"Hey, mom. No, I haven't wrecked dad's car. It's completely fine. I just spilled scalding hot coffee on my pants so I need to change." He told her. His mom's eyes widened and she rushed forward.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" she gushed, squatting down to take in the damage done to his pants.

"I'm fine mom. I just need to put some clean pants on." He assured her. She stood up and her expression changed to stern.

"Well, you should be more careful. That might stain. Oh, and where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Yeah, right, sorry. Mom, this is Ally. Ally, this is my mom. I'll be back in a minute." He smiled and then rushed off, taking the stairs two at a time. Ally watched him go, then turned to his mother, smiling.

"Hey, um…I'm Ally." She mentally face-palmed, realising that Austin had just said that, but his mother just smiled.

"And I'm Mimi. So, are you a friend of Austin's?" she asked. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, we met at the Rihanna concert a couple of weeks ago and we've been talking ever since. We went for coffee today. Um…it was kinda my fault he spilled his." She admitted. Mimi laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Typical Austin. You know, he'd take a beating before blame someone else for something. Anyway, would you like a drink?" she asked gesturing for Ally to follow her into the kitchen.

"Yes, please, can I have some water?" Ally smiled gratefully when Mimi nodded and grabbed a glass from a cupboard, filling it and handing it to Ally.

"Come on, sit down. Let's talk about Austin while he isn't here." Mimi looked excited and Ally couldn't help but laugh, feeling at ease as she took a seat opposite the older woman. "So, are the two of you being SAFE?"

Ally's eyes widened and she choked on her drink, spluttering unintelligibly. Mimi laughed loudly, shaking her head, as Ally struggled to get her breath back. That was how Austin found them, ten seconds later, when he walked into the kitchen.

"Mom have you seen my…what have you done to Ally?" he asked, darting over to pat her on the back while Mimi rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Nothing, she'll be okay. Sorry, Ally, I didn't mean to make you choke." Mimi looked apologetic and Ally shrugged, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"It's okay, I was just…surprised." She was still panting and Austin's eyes narrowed.

"Why were you surprised?" he asked her, glancing at his mother a little angrily. Mimi chuckled as Ally's face flushed.

"N-nothing. It's nothing. Never mind."

"Okay then…anyway, mom, have you seen my green board shorts?" he turned back to his mother, rubbing Ally's shoulder absentmindedly.

"No, I haven't. They should be in your closet, unless you've worn them recently."

"I wore them on Tuesday but I didn't put them in the laundry…"

"Well then I probably found them on your floor and put them in there myself."

"Dammit. Now I've got no shorts."

"Can't you wear jeans?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed reluctantly. Mimi rolled her eyes and looked at Ally, mouthing 'boys'. Ally laughed, but felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Austin." Ally muttered, looking down at her feet. It was then that she noticed that he'd taken off his coffee-covered shorts and was now only wearing a pair of yellow boxers and a t-shirt. Blushing she looked away and bit her lip. Austin watched her, smirking amusedly.

"You okay Ally?" he asked, amused. She looked up to glare at him. He just laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks mom, I'll be back in a second." He waved mockingly at Ally and then turned to walk out, and Ally definitely did _not _look at his ass as he walked. _Definitely. _

Mentally berating herself, she looked away from the doorway back at Mimi, who was watching her with an eyebrow quirked.

"So, Ally. Are you going to answer my question now?"

Her face, still a little red, flamed even worse and Ally shook her head.

"No!"

"You're not going to answer my question or you're not being SAFE?"

"No, I mean, we're not…we're not together, Mrs Moon. We're just friends."

"Right. So that's why you were staring at my son's bottom when he walked out a second ago?"

Ally, who had finally thought she was safe to take another sip of her water, started choking again. Luckily, this time she managed to stop after a couple of seconds.

"I-I wasn't…I'm sorry." She said, ashamed. Mimi laughed.

"Don't apologise, Ally. I'm glad! Austin's been alone for too long; he needs a nice girl like you. But, please, don't go making any babies. I'm much too young to be a grandma." She said sternly. Ally chuckled.

"I don't think you need to worry about anything like that, Mrs Moon. Austin and I are just friends; and we only met a couple of weeks ago, anyway."

"Okay, I believe you. For now. Oh, look, he's here now. Are you two going out again?" she asked, quickly rearranging her facial features into a warm smile as Austin walked in. This time, thankfully, he was fully clothed. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he met Ally's gaze and winked at her.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna go back to Full Beanz, if that's what you wanna do, Ally?" he looked at her, questioning. She nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon, Mimi." Ally beamed at the older woman and darted out of the kitchen, Austin joining her in the hall after hugging his mom goodbye.

They left his house and went back to his car, climbing in and starting the engine.

"So, you sure you wanna go back to Full Beanz? We could do something else if you want."

"No, I need some coffee." Ally quickly cut in. He looked a little puzzled, but shook it off.

They drove to the coffee shop in comfortable silence, laughing when they walked in and received a funny look which morphed into a glare from the waitress who had served Austin before.

"Looks like we weren't expected to come back." He joked. She laughed.

"She probably had to clean up the coffee you spilled earlier."

"Maybe. Oh well, where do you want to sit?" he asked. She shrugged, then walked over to sit down at a little table by the window. He followed her, taking a seat opposite, and smiling.

"So, can I-"

"May I take your order?" the moody waitress asked them, forcing a smile. Austin smiled back, turning on the charm, and winked at her.

"You definitely can. I'll have a black coffee. And no sugar, Sugar. Ally?" he turned to the brunette who was fighting back hysterical laughter at the slightly flushed cheeks and flattered expression on the waitress's face.

"Cappuccino with whipped cream and marshmallows, please." She smiled, a little shyly. The waitress nodded, face softened after Austin's flirting. Once she was gone, their eyes met and they both laughed loudly.

"Austin!" she gasped when she felt him link their ankles under the table. He winked unabashedly, refusing to let her pull her foot away. After struggling briefly she gave up.

"Austin, there's something I have to tell you."

"Wait, no. First, I want to ask you something."

"Oh. Okay then…"

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Trust me, I won't." she promised him, making him snort a little. He should have expected that, really.

"Do you miss your mom?" he blurted. Her eyes widened slightly, still not used to questions about her mom, but she didn't mind. In fact, she found herself wanting to talk about it. It was hardly like she could talk to her dad about it. She and Lester avoided any mention of her mom as much as possible, since it only usually led to arguments and tears.

"Sometimes. I don't want her to come home, though, if that's what you mean. I miss having a mom, a mom who loved me, who cared about me. Wanted to be there for me. But obviously she doesn't feel any of those things anymore. My _mom _doesn't exist anymore. And I don't want Dianna D in my life." She explained. Austin nodded in understanding.

"I guess that makes sense. But wouldn't it be nice, you know, to have her in your life? If people knew you were her daughter, you'd be famous too! And surely you have to miss the money?"

"Well, at first I missed it. But now I realise that we're better without it. And I definitely don't want the fame. I have really bad stage-fright, which means being the centre of media attention would be the worst thing possible for me. Somehow, when she was still living with us, the media didn't really care about me or my dad. And now I suppose most people still think she's single and don't know she even has a daughter. So, yeah, we're kind of unknown and I like that. It was money and fame that tore our family apart, after all. I'm better off without it." She smiled, to show that she really didn't want it. He frowned, though, still unsure.

"So what do you live on? Does she, like, send child support or anything?" he asked. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Right. As if. Dad tried to contact her about that, back when we started to realise she wasn't coming back after a year or so. We never heard from her, obviously, but her lawyers shot it down. We haven't bothered trying since; dad has a good enough job to keep us living comfortably and I find ways to earn extra money when I want or need something expensive. We own the house we live in, since mom bought it in dad's name. And we don't pay a mortgage, because she bought it straight up. We can always sell it and move somewhere smaller if we're ever struggling, but for now my dad doesn't want to go anywhere. He still thinks she's coming back…" she sighed, eyes watering a little. Austin took her hand in both of his, frowning sadly, and rubbed her foot with his own.

"I'm sorry. Not for how you live, or for the fact that she's gone. I'm sorry that your dad still loves her. That must make things ten times harder."

She nodded, and they drifted into silence for a while, before she perked up and poked his cheek. He'd been staring at something the other side of the shop.

"Can we talk about your parents please?" she asked.

"Um…yeah, I guess, but why?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. He laughed a little uneasily.

"Okay, well, like I said, they own a mattress company. It's called Moon's Mattress Kingdom. It's cool, a little embarrassing, but they make a fortune. They want me to take over the business when I'm older, though. We argue about that a lot." He sighed. Ally frowned.

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, let's save that rant for another day. Um…they go away for business and on vacation a lot, so I have the house to myself a lot of the time. That's fun. My mom always gets my aunt to check on me every night, though, so I can't get up to a lot." He looked genuinely put out by this, and Ally giggled.

"So no wild house parties?" she asked, mock-apologetic look on her face. He pouted and shook his head.

"Nope. And no strippers either."

"Damn, you must be gutted."

"Yes, very. But, yeah, anyway...my parents are really in love, which is nice." He shrugged. She laughed.

"You don't have to downplay it, Austin. Sure, my mom is a bitch, but I know that there are still happy couples out there. I can deal with that."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want to make you feel like I'm rubbing it in."

"Don't worry. So…it's a bit awkward that I don't already know this but how old are you?" she asked him.

"I'm seventeen, eighteen next month. You?"

"Oh. I'm sixteen, only since November, though." She told him, worried that he would react badly to the age gap. He just smiled.

"So do you go to Miami High?" he asked. She nodded.

"You?"

"I go to Princewood." He told her. Her eyes widened.

"You're a Princewood?"

Princewood School for Boys is an all-boys private school, only a mere half hour away from Miami High. They two schools are known for being arch-rivals. The Princewood boys beat Miami High's football, basketball, hockey and swim teams for first place every year. The rivalry, however, has spread from the teams to the rest of the schools.

Another thing about the Princewood boys, however, is that they're notorious womanizers. And despite being known for playing with girls, and being hated by the entire student population, somehow the Princewood boys are _desirable_. Every MH girl wants to be able to say she's been with a Princewood. Even Trish used to get all doe-eyed and weak-kneed at the sight of a Princewood uniform. That changed, of course, when Dez came along.

Ally had never been bothered, frankly, by the Princewood boys. Sure, some of them were very good-looking, but she was hardly going to get all obsessed with some guys simply because of the school they went to.

"Yeah, I'm a Princewood. And you're a Public."

"Public?" Ally asked, confused.

"That's what we Princeton's call MH girls. We used to call you MH girls but it's a bit of a mouthful." He shrugged. She still looked puzzled.

"Why 'Public' though?" she asked, and his jaw clenched.

"I'd rather not tell you that."

"What? Why?"

"It's derogatory."

"Please, I want to know!"

"Okay, but, erm…you have to know, I don't agree with this at all! I only use the name because, well, everyone does. And I don't think you're like that in any way."

"Like what? Austin, stop being cryptic, just tell me!" she snapped. He sighed, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Well, it's supposed to be, like, a double meaning. I guess whoever thought it up figured he was being really smart. Because Miami High is a public school, right? So it's that. But then, also, MH girls have a bit of a reputation at Princewood for being, well…'open to the public'." He mumbled that last bit. Ally had to think for a second, but when she understood his meaning she gasped.

"Oh my God!" she looked affronted.

"Yeah…"

"You're basically calling us all sluts!"

"Well, _I'm_ not. I mean, I use the name but I don't mean it like that. And I know you're not like that, obviously."

"That's terrible. I mean, yeah, we call you guys by a nickname but at least that's just the name of your school, there's no _double meaning."_

"I know."

"That really pisses me off." She fumed. He smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. What's important is that you're not like that, and I don't think you're like that." He smiled.

She smiled back and then realised how close they were. Their sides were pressed together, and if she wasn't so much shorter than him they were close enough that their noses would be touching. He didn't even realise he was leaning in until her eyes fluttered closed and her lips puckered slightly in readiness for him to kiss her.

"Ally!" she gasped loudly and whirled around to face the person who'd shouted her name. Dallas looked shocked, stood there staring at her, Trish and Dez behind him looking equally taken aback.

"Dallas!" she squeaked. She jumped again when she felt Austin's hand on her arm.

"Ally? Who's this?"

"Fuck. Erm, Austin, there's something I've been trying to tell you…" she whispered, but Dallas cut in.

"I'm her _boyfriend._ Who're you?" he hissed, stepping forward to take Ally's hand and pull her towards him. Austin's eyes widened.

"_Boyfriend?" _he choked out. Ally met his eyes and nodded miserably.

"I was trying to tell you earlier, but-"

"Don't, Ally." He cut her off, and she felt a pang of guilt as she watched his features harden into an emotionless mask as he quickly gulped down the rest of his coffee and slammed it down on the table, then stood up. "I'll see you around."

He stormed off then, shooting her one last angry glance before pushing past Dallas and leaving through the front doors.

Ally, Dallas, Trish and Dez stood there for a moment, in silence, before Trish breathed out loudly and spoke. "Wow. He looked mad. Who _was_ that, Als?" she asked. Ally looked at her imploringly and Trish seemed to understand, taking her hand and glaring at Dallas, silently ordering him to let go.

"Ally, are you-"

"Dallas, don't. I'm fine." She muttered.

"Really? Because you looked like you were pretty close to that guy…" Dallas said, and Ally was confused by the concern in his voice. She was expecting anger.

"Yeah, but nothing was going on. I swear."

"Are you sure? Look, Ally, if he approached you…"

"What do you mean?"

"That guy…if he was trying to get you to do anything, I swear-" he started but Ally gasped and stopped him.

"No, Dallas, that wasn't it at all!"

"Are you sure? I've seen that guy before, in Princewood uniform. And we all know what the Princewood's are like." He scowled. Ally felt a flash of anger but forced herself to smile and shake her head.

"Honestly, Dallas. We met at the Rihanna concert and we've been talking. We're friends, that's all."

"Are you sure? When I saw you it looked like he was gonna kiss you. And he seemed pretty mad to find out that I was your boyfriend." He added. She sighed, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart so that she could lie convincingly.

"Right. Because I'm really going to let a guy I just met kiss me when I have a boyfriend as amazing as you. And that's probably just because I didn't tell him before." She scoffed. He seemed to settle for that, and leant down to kiss her.

"Okay, come on Ally, the two of us need some girl time. You two boys do what you want, we can meet at the mall in two hours. Okay?" Trish cut in, grabbing Ally's wrist and squeezing in such a way that told Ally exactly what she was thinking; _I don't believe you for one second._

"Okay." Dez and Dallas agreed. Dez and Trish hugged goodbye briefly, while Dallas went in for another kiss but ally turned her head so it landed on her cheek.

"Bye Dallas." She said hurriedly, as Trish dragged her outside. Once they were out, Trish stopped to talk but Ally shook her head and started speed-walking down the street.

"Whoa, Ally, slow down!" Trish hissed from behind her. Ally didn't stop until they were a good few metres away from the coffee shop, and even then she had to look back to be sure that the boys hadn't followed them out.

"Sorry, I'm just majorly freaking out." She muttered. Trish nodded.

"Tell me about it. So, spill."

"Spill what?"

"Look, Ally, Dallas may have bought that garbage but that was only because you complimented him. And me being a girl, I know for sure that that boy was about to kiss you. And you definitely weren't putting up a fight. So, spill." Trish looked at her so sternly that Ally's resolve crumpled.

"Okay. You're right, he was about to kiss me. And I was going to kiss him back."

"But we interrupted you before you did, right?"

"Right. But, Trish…everything else I said, pretty much, was true. I did meet him at the concert and we stuck together and then my dad drove him home. I walked him to the door and…"

"And what?" Trish pressed. Ally took a deep breath and glanced around one last time.

"And he kissed me." She confessed. "And I didn't even feel bad. Trish, I _forgot about Dallas."_

"You _what?" _Trish gaped, aghast. Ally nodded, deflated.

"Yup. And then I was walking back to the car and my phone went off and I thought it was Austin-I gave him my number- and it was Dallas and I froze. I literally _forgot _about my boyfriend!" Ally was freaking out by this point. She hadn't realised quite how bad this was until she was telling someone out loud. Trish looked equally freaked out, but then she shook her head and calmed down a little.

"I don't get it, Ally. I thought you were completely in love with Dallas?" she asked. Ally sighed, shrugging.

"So did I, Trish."

**Please review, the more the merrier! I do have a lot of work to do though so I can't promise that the update's will get any more frequent than this :( Sorry :(**

**Thank you!**

**Song of the chapter: **Alone Again, **by Alyssa Reid ft P Reign **

**Such a good version of one of the best songs of all time ever omg I'm a little bit obsessed :D**

**-Kacey :)**


End file.
